Cheveux et virilités
by ptite-ane
Summary: Petit cadeaux de noël pour Noix de coco sur le site hpf. Un OS yaoï et HPSS.


Cheveux et virilités

-Retires moi ça tout de suite…c'est un ordre !

-Je croyais que tu aimerais, Potter, elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de...

-Tu sais bien que je le hais ! C'est lui qui me courre après, moi tu sais bien que je…

-Que tu…quoi ?

Le Survivant lâcha un râlement d'exaspération : pourquoi restait-il avec un homme aussi contrariant !Non il ne le lui dirai pas, ça lui ferait trop plaisir et Harry Potter avait toujours un peu d'honneur.

Par contre, Snape, lui, avait sûrement forcé sur la bouteille de whisky pur feu.

-Bon, tu la retires oui ou non, s'impatienta l'ancien gryffondor.

-Quoi ? Elle ne te plait pas ? continua le professeur de potion, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Severus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça aujourd'hui, mais s'il te plaît redeviens l'homme que j'ai toujours connu : l'homme froid, sarcastique, machiavélique et sombre !

-Pourtant l'autre jour tu semblais préférer Lucius.

-Tu sais très bien que c'était lui qui me courrait après…soupira le jeune garçon. Bon tu retires cette perruque de poupée barbie de ma vue maintenant ?

Le maître des potions prit sa baguette et caressa la longue chevelure ivoire qui s'étendait sur le lit, entre lui et son ancien élève qui eut un nouveau soupir mais cette fois de soulagement.

-Oh, merci Merlin, j'avais peur que tu te mettes à avoir des fantasmes pour le moins bizarre avec des histoires de déguisements.

-…Bon si tu n'aimes pas la perruque, j'ai la cane de Malfoy et…

-Stop ! Non, je ne veux rien savoir !

Harry eut une grimace aux pensées qui envahissaient son esprit face à l'idée de la cane de l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu est jaloux de Lucius ? Ou tu fantasmes sur ses jolies jambes ? S'exaspéra une nouvelle fois le survivant.

-Hmmm, pour les jambes, je pense que Draco est mieux non ? Le quidditch, ça muscle bien non ? Quoique quand je vois tes fesses…

Par chance, celui qui régnait sur les cachots évita un livre que venait de lui jeter son partenaire.

-Arrête maintenant de faire l'idiot, tu es sombre, méchant, stoïque, c'est comme ça que je t'…Raaah ! Tu m'énerves !

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de le dire ?

-Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas non plus ?

-Si tu me le dirais je te le dirais.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui me le dis avant que je ne te le dise ?

-Afin que tu me dises ce que tu as envie de dire et que je dirais enfin ce que tu veux que je te dise.

-Mais dis ce que tu veux me dire alors ?

-Dire quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Toi dis…

-…J'en ai marre de ces petits jeux idiots !

-Désolé Potter mais c'est vous qui le cherchez…

-Et maintenant tu me vouvoies.

-Et ce tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous voulez me dire.

Harry eut une subite envie de mourir, sur place et faire regretter à cet imbécile d'amant de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un geignement en se demandant, pour la 246ème fois de la journée, pourquoi il aimait cet homme…

Il était tellement buté, méchant, manipulateur, froid, ses mains étaient divines, surtout lorsqu'elle le caressait le buste justement de cette manière là…

-Snape !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Qui t'a permis de me toucher ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une partie de…oooh…

-Terminez vos phrases Potter, vous avez souvent eut ce genre de problème lors de vos examens, susurra l'homme aux cheveux sombre en glissant une main sous la ceinture du jeune sorcier, ce qui vous a valu la session de rattrapage en potion.

-Ca c'est…hmmm…parce que tu…oh ! Là, comme ça…Tu t'amusais à me jeter des Sooorts.

-Et quels effets avaient ces sorts sur vous ?

Harry jeta un regard qu'il voulut terrible à son ancien professeur, mais il se transforma par le plus grand des hasards en une supplication au moment où son tendre et affectueux compagnon aux cheveux sales commença un mouvement vif et répétitif sur sa virilité.

-Répondez Potter !

-Du bien, ça me faisait du biiii….Aaah, plus fort ! cria le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Depuis quand me donnez vous des ordres Potter ? Vous pensez pouvoir obtenir ce que vous voulez en parlant plus fort ? Alors, vous vous trompez, fit une voix menaçante dans l'oreille du jeune garçon.

A ce moment, plus rien n'importait au héros sorcier des temps modernes, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cette main puissante aille plus vite, peu importe les conséquences, peut importe l'emprise qu'avait Severus Snape sur son esprit et le fait qu'il détruisait le reste de son stupide honneur, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cette main fasse…Tout mais pas ça !

-Pourquoi ?! s'écria le Survivant, essoufflé, titubant, excité à en mourir et sans mains autour de son sexe.

-J'en avais assez, fit l'ex-mangemort, comme si il venait juste de reposer sa Gazette du Sorcier.

Sûrement que son compagnon l'aurait frappé si il avait été dans un état normal, il l'aurait insulté, serait sortit ou lui aurait jeté un autre objet à la figure, mais il semblerait que « excité » n'était pas l'état normal de l'Elu.

Celui-ci s'accrocha au vêtement de l'homme dont dépendait sa venue et se mit à le serrer, le caresser, le déshabiller, le lécher, se frotter à ce corps qui ne bougeait pas, ce corps qui continuait de l'ignorer.

Seule une zone semblait réagir, zone qui attira toute l'attention du jeune homme. Une nouvelle fois, les éloges physique se firent, et une nouvelle fois à sens unique.

Le sens des supplications changea uniquement lorsque Celui Qui Avait Détruit L'autre Dont Il ne Fallait Pas Prononcer Le Nom décida de mettre son honneur avec Tom Jedusor –sous terre- et de prendre en main, ou plutôt en bouche, ce qui lui permettrait d'inverser les positions dominant-dominé.

A ce moment là, le professeur le plus stoïque de l'histoire de Poudlard ne put s'empêcher de geindre et d'oublier un instant toutes ses règles de distance, froideur et machiavélisme.

Heureusement pour son esprit, malheureusement pour son corps, ces pensées revinrent et il se retira de la bouche qui aurait pu le mener à sa perte.

Il prit doucement les mains du Survivant qui vit dans ce geste la porte vers le paradis, porte qui se révéla être celle de l'enfer.

Severus retourna le garçon et sortit sa baguette en soufflant :

-Un autre sort qui te fera du bien…peut-être.

Suivit une formule latine, un sentiment de pression chez le phallus du jeune homme puis, revint cette main si attendue autour de ce dernier, cette bouche dans sa nuque, se corps contre le sien, et cette pression entre ses reins.

Il prenait du plaisir, il adorait ce que son amant lui faisait, chacun de ses mouvements l'emmenait au-delà de tout ces rêves, il n'en pouvait plus…Et ne venait pas.

-SEVERUS !

-Pas la peine d'hurler, , je suis juste à côté.

-Retire ce sort !

-Dites ce que vous voulez me dire.

-Plutôt mourir !

-Alors profitez de ce que je vous offre, déclara le maître des cachots en pénétrant le célèbre Harry Potter.

Les vas et viens commencèrent, l'insupportable plaisir impossible à soulager prit possession de tout son être et le Survivant se demandait si son surnom lui conviendrait encore une fois qu'il serait mort par la folie.

Pourquoi sauver cet honneur stupide ?

Mais il ne voulait pas que Severus ait satisfaction…

Puis une nouvelle pensée intervint entre ses réclamation pour que Snape aille plus vite, plus fort, pour qu'il puisse se libérer : et si son ancien professeur, son ancien ennemi, venait avant lui ?

Qu'il prenait du plaisir et pas lui ?

A peine cette pensée en tête, il ne tenta pas de peser le pour, le contre, de voir les conséquences, de faire tout ce que ferait Snape à sa place…

Non, il préféra hurler :

-Je t'aime sale graisseux !

A cet instant, d'autres mots latin surgirent entre les râlements du sombre amants et le survivant pu enfin se libérer dans un soupir de soulagement et de bonheur intense, suivit de peu par son persécuteur.

Peu après avoir repris leur respiration, Harry s'osa à demander :

-C'était quoi le but de cette perruque ?

-Hmmm…Le loup qui ose toucher à ma brebis doit le faire à ses risques et périls.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'avait pas à te toucher les fesses, c'est tout.

-Attends…tu veux dire que ce n'était pas une perruque ?

****

-C'est fou comment nos services sont réclamés, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

-Pour sur George : 150 gallions pour aller tondre Lucius Malfoy et lui piquer sa précieuse cane, c'est sûrement la meilleure affaire de notre vie !...Si seulement ça pouvait être tout les jours comme ça.

-Ne soit pas triste mon cher frère, voilà une nouvelle commande qui vient d'arriver : elle vient d'un certain Malfoy désormais chauve qui réclame « la serpillière qui sert de chevelure à Severus Snape » ainsi que son… Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Fred en lisant le parchemin.

-On ne pourra jamais lui retirer ça, c'est contraire à notre morale ! fit le jumeau, dont les yeux, si ils auraient eu une volonté propre, seraient sortis de leurs orbites pour fuir.

-Non bien sur…

-Non…

Les deux rouquins reposèrent doucement la lettre avant qu'un hibou grand duc n'arrive avec un lourd sac et un petit morceau de parchemin.

Ils les prirent ensemble et lurent d'une même voix :

-« Votre avance : 150 galions, une fois la marchandise reçues, vous aurez le reste... »

En retournant le mot, ils tombèrent sur le sol comme un seul homme.

-Non, on ne peut pas faire ça…fit George, mi-souriant, mi-tremblant.

-Quoique pour…murmura Fred.

«…1500 gallions seront à vous si vous m'apportez ces cheveux et sa virilité.

Lucius Malfoy »

-Harry devrait vraiment cesser de courir après deux lapins, dirent en choeur les Weasley, qui allait briser la tradition de la pauvreté.

Fin


End file.
